


Eight ball

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights), Forbidden Donut (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Magical Artifacts, POV Third Person, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Forbidden%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight balls are magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight ball

Billy pressed his nose into Teddy's neck, inhaling the slight smell of sweat and the fading hint of aftershave. "Do you think there's an Earth where we never met?"

Teddy's arm wrapped around his shoulder in response, a knee jerk thing. "I guess it's possible." He didn't sound convinced.

"But not probable?"

"I consulted my magic eight ball on the day I first saw you. I asked it if I would ever be happy again." Teddy's fingers caressed Billy's arm slowly.

Turning in Teddy's embrace, Billy looked up at him. "And?"

"All signs point to yes."

Billy closed his eyes and grinned. "Magic eight balls are _not_ magic."

Teddy kissed the top of his head. "That _you_ know."


End file.
